El recuerdo de una triste verdad
by Yukiko17
Summary: Diversas parejas: Sasuke y Sakura; Naruto y Hinata; Itachi y Saya; Neji y Saya. Leve KakaSakuIta. Otros: Kushina y Minato; Mikoto y Fugaku y Tsunade y Dan.
1. ¿Cuándo se volvió esto?

Summary: _Esto no era para nada bueno, en absoluto. Eso estaba más que claro, no sabía en donde meterme. Sin embargo tenía una idea clara, yo Saya Kitamura estaba abochornada con la atenta mirada de Minato y Kushina, junto con la de Mikoto y Fugaku._

-¿Eres un ángel?-_Pregunto aquella criatura con clara inocencia en sus ojos aza beches._

-...No sabes cuánto te equivocas-_Respondí en un susurro, queriéndome meter bajo la tierra y desaparecer._

_Debo cumplir con ese objetivo. Reparar todos los daños en esta época, y así evitar una masacre en un futuro no muy lejano. _

Diclaimer: Naruto, no me pertenece, en absoluto. Su autor original es Kishimoto-san, lo cual conduce a una chica con mucho tiempo libre, que hace esto para recrearse en algo aunque sea, saludable y provechoso.

Aviso: Corregí totalmente el capitulo. Creo que ahora está decente.

Aviso n°2: Cambie el nombre, Bueno…Lo puse en español, en vez de inglés se ve mejor así, huh…

* * *

**The memory of a sad truth.**

* * *

_**El recuerdo de una triste verdad.**_

**¿Cuándo se volvió esto? **

_

* * *

_

_Mucho frío._

_La atmosfera era sofocante, sabíamos que no teníamos oportunidad de salir de esta, lo más seguro es que moriríamos de hipotermia. Alce mi mirada para observar con desesperación a los sobrevivientes de aquella batalla sangrienta._

_-_Saya-_Me llamo alguien, con voz rasposa, con dificultad._

_Al darme la vuelta _contemple_ con desdén a la mirada inundada de tristeza, en esos ojos negros como la noche, ida lo observe indicando que poseía toda mi atención._

-Debemos buscar refugio, ahora- _Termino de decir mirando alrededor con incertidumbre. _

_No respondí, me dedique a examinar a todos. Ahogue un grito de sorpresa al ver sus condiciones. Mortificada, me calle. El mirándome analíticamente exigiéndome con su mirada cansada una respuesta._

-Lo siento-_ Automáticamente me disculpo, para luego dar unos pasos, aunque sabiendo que no podre estar parada un segundo más.-Chicos-Los llamo, exhaustos me miran._

_Hace mucho tiempo que no me siento tan impotente, tan estúpidamente inútil y tan inepta para pensar si quiera. Respirando, tratando de tranquilizarme y no, finalmente romperme delante de todos, opte por bajar la cabeza._

_**Débil.**_

_No sé en qué momento empecé a llorar, tampoco fui consciente de que maldecía y meneaba la cabeza, mirando el cielo._

_-_¡No sabes cómo te odio!-_Grite ya fuera de mi._

_Sentí sus miradas de sorpresas, confusión, desesperadas e irracionalmente: Muertas. Eso fue lo último que deseaba, era oler a esas personas su muerte que llegaría si dieran otro paso más._

_No podía ni determine este fin, ellos no se merecían esto. Me imagine de una manera casi enfermiza ¿Qué hubiera pasado si los hubiera conocido antes? ¿Habría cambiado algo sus historias? ¿Serian...felices?_

-Irremediable-_Ensanche una sonrisa irónica, histéricamente reí sin control. _

_-_¿S-saya?_-Escuche entre mi ataque nervioso.-_

_-_¿No es gracioso?-_Pregunto aun manteniendo esa estúpida sonrisa._

_Me miraron con desconcierto, lo que provoco indebidamente que fuera mi euforia a otros extremos._

_-_¡Es tan gracioso!-_Chille divertida y excitada- _¡No me lo puedo creer!-_Reí con devoción._

_-_¿Qué diablos estás diciendo, mujer?-_Incrédulo e iracundo Nenji Hüyga._

**Demencia.**

_-_Lo que acabas de oír-_Respondí con devoción-_Moriremos ¿Por qué debemos de esforzarnos si sabemos que así pasara?-_Cuestione genuinamente._

_No me respondió, aun más divertida por sus expresiones carcajee sin tregua, con dolor…Sin embargo la cercanía de alguien paro mi anterior arrebato de mi inminente esquizofrenia. Lo que vi, me dejo algo anonadada. _

_Un Nenji Hyüga totalmente: _Furioso.

_Seraneándome sin descanso dijo:_

_-_¿Qué mierda acabas de decir?-_Escupió colérico, en alguna parte de mi mente entendía que tenía razón, pero me abstenía de que no era ciertamente así.- _¿Qué para que nos esforzamos si sabemos que moriremos? ¡¿Quién carajos te crees para decidir eso por nosotros?!-_Finalizo en un grito._

_Hay más de un factor que esta molestándome, siendo así ¿Cómo debería actuar?_

_-_No me digas que no es verdad-_Le dije con aparente calma, forzándome para no volverme neurótica, finalmente- _Todos lo saben. No hay necesidad de ocultar los hechos. Todos apestamos a muerte, ahora dime...-Alce mi rostro para mostrarle lo irritada que me encontraba- ¿Cómo piensas que saldremos de esta? ¡¿Me puedes decir por qué se esfuerzan tanto inultamente, cuando saben que van a morir de todos modos?! ¡¿Por qué?!-_Respire un par de veces antes de continuar mas calmadamente para terminar de decir- _No logro comprenderlo, en absoluto. ¿Por qué los humanos se esfuerzan para vivir?-_Cuestiono más calmada._

_Ya no puedo más._

_**Miedo.**_

-Es fácil de comprender-_Limpiando mis lagrimas que brotaban sin parar continuo, con voz rasposa.-_Es eso lo que nos hace ser humanos. El esforzarnos por vivir, aun sabiendo que podemos morir en cualquier minuto-_Suspiro-_. No digo que no tengamos miedo, aun así, vivimos.-

_Dios, cuanto duele. _

_Lo mire, buscando algún signo de mentira en su expresión. Reí levemente, esforzándome hasta lo último que quedaba de mí._

_-_Es por eso que ustedes…-_Entre cerré los ojos-_No pueden evitar existir, como también morir.-

-Exacto. Vivimos como también morimos.- _Admitió mirando el cielo._

-No tienes miedo.-Dije.

_-_No.-Espeto.

-¿Absolutamente?-.

-Absolutamente, no.-

-Eres extraño-_Levanto una ceja en son de queja._

_-_No eres la única que piensa quien es más extraño que el otro-_Contesto burlón._

-¿Quieres vivir?-_Pregunte inocentemente._

_-_Te diría una gran mentira si dijera que no. No obstante, no puedo permitirme ese lujo en estos momentos-_Miro hacia atrás con discreción._

_-_Si es tal como dices-_Intercale indiscretamente-_Hare un pequeño sacrificio.-

_No espere una respuesta, ya que en menos de un segundo lo golpee en la boca del estomago, haciendo que se arrodillara, para luego pegarle una patada y mandarlo cerca donde estaban los demás._

_-_¿Qué haces?-_Mascullo escéptica Ino, ayudando a Kiba caminar._

_No respondí, practicante les sonreí con ternura a todos ellos que me miraron perturbados._

_-_Gracias-_Murmure lo suficiente alto para que todos me oyeran- _Hare que esta vida, nunca ocurra. Lo prometo-_Haciendo rápidamente unos sellos ante la atenta mirada de ellos._

_Escupiendo sangre, siguiendo con mi labor._

_-¡Para saya!-Exclamo un aterrorizado Naruto, intentando incluso de sus graves heridas caminar e intentar detenerme. -¡por favor para!-Rogo cayendo de rodillas._

_Tosiendo una gran cantidad de sangre por la boca y las heridas, sonreí enternecida. Moví la cabeza en signo de negación._

-Nos vemos.-_Digo en mi último aliento, dando por finalizado el Jutsu._

_-_¡SAYA!-_Fue lo que alcance a escuchar después de un silencio._

_Esperando que al abrir los ojos logre de una forma, cambiar ese adverso futuro._

_-Espero lograr hacerlo-fue y siempre será un forzoso deseo._

**Calma.**

_Ver a los que más quiero, ser feliz._

_¿Es tanto pedir?_

_Es algo tan insignificante para un demonio monstruoso como yo._

_Por ellos…Sería capaz de ir al infierno. _

_Por ellos…_

…_Soy capaz de vivir nuevamente en esa jaula en aquella aterradora oscuridad._

* * *

_Buenos días:_

_Primero que nada espero que se encuentren muy bien, que el verano no los sofoque…También quiero darle las gracias setsuna17 por tu comentario. _

_Ah…antes que se me olvide… ¿Por casualidad saben quién fue la pareja de Tsunade? ¿Dan? Si alguien sabe me puede decir si es así o no, por favor. _

_Sin más que decir, nos vemos. _

_Yukiko17_


	2. ¿Tú que elijes?

Summary: _Esto no era para nada bueno, en absoluto. Eso estaba más que claro, no sabía en donde meterme. Sin embargo tenía una idea clara, yo Saya Kitamura estaba abochornada con la atenta mirada de Minato y Kushina, junto con la de Mikoto y Fugaku._

-¿Eres un ángel?-_Pregunto aquella criatura con clara inocencia en sus ojos aza beches._

-...No sabes cuánto te equivocas-_Respondí en un susurro, queriéndome meter bajo la tierra y desaparecer._

_Debo cumplir con ese objetivo. Reparar todos los daños en esta época, y así evitar una masacre en un futuro no muy lejano. _

Diclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, por desgracia no tengo poder sobre los personajes…

_**El recuerdo de una triste verdad**_

**¿Tú que elijes?**

Saya POV.-

¿Qué es ese olor? ¿Flores? ¿Dónde se supone que estoy? Me duele la cabeza.

Abro los ojos y lo que encuentro es: unos ojos de color verdes profundos y llenos de vida, los cuales me observaban detenidamente, sin perder ningún detalle. Anonadada, me siento y observo con atención las vendas que cubrían gran parte de mi cuerpo pequeño…Un momento ¿cuerpo pequeño?

-Al fin despierta-Dijo un hombre alto, de cabello café oscuro, entrando a la habitación.-Tuviste suerte de que pasábamos por ahí. Te encontrabas gravemente herida.-Explico.

-Ajá-Concordó la muchacha que me acompañaba hace unos momentos.-

-¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió? ¿Quién te hirió? ¿De dónde eres?-Interrogo el moreno con voz calmada pero fríamente.

-Fugaku -Llamo una joven.

_-¿En qué momento apareció?_

- La estas agobiando-Declaro al observar que agachaba la cabeza confusa.

-Yo…-Mi voz sonó rasposa-. No recuerdo-Termine de decir luego de un suspiro._-No recuerdo nada. ¿Qué paso? ¡AH! Esto me exaspera…_

-Tu nombre ¿Lo recuerdas?-Pregunto mientras fruncía el ceño.

-No.-Respondí luego de unos minutos.

-¿Qué haremos?-Cuestiono la chica de pelo rojo.

-Bueno...- Comenzó decir despacio un hombre de ojos azules.

-_¿Estaba aquí desde hace cuanto? Mm..._

-Te quedarás acá, hasta que tus heridas se curen, luego ahí veremos. Por cierto…-Dándose media vuelta.- Me llamo Minato Namikaze. Ellas- Apuntando a su lado-se llaman: Mikoto Uchiha-Señalando la de ojos negros con pelo azulado- y kushina Uzumaki.-Señalo a la otro mujer que me miraba con unos ojos jades muy...brillantes- y ese gruñón de ahí-Apuntando ahora al hombre morocho- se llama Fugaku Uchiha esposo de Mikoto, como podrás ver no tiene un buen carácter.-

-…Un gusto.-Sonriendo sinceramente.-Muchas gracias por ayudarme.-Ignorando la lucha de miradas de ambos hombres.

-No te preocupes.-Dijo con dulzura la de ojos aza beches.

-Te dejaremos descansar, debes de estar agotada-Dijo Minato. Mientras empujaba al otro.-Vamos Roba-chan*.-Decía mientras reía ante la mirada envenenada que recibió como respuesta al apodo.

-Vale, entonces te dejamos sola- mientras me revolvía los cabellos- Si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedírnoslo.-Termino de decir para luego darme una amplia sonrisa.

-Sí que eres hiperactiva-Murmuro mientras reía la de pelo azulado.

-Si.- Respondió cerrando la puerta- ¿Es lo que hay? Aun así me quieres Mikoto.-Sus pasos se perdieron haciendo un eco.

Al estar sola me pongo a analizar el lugar.

-_Veamos…Estaba en esa estúpida jaula, después de haber tenido esa pesadilla..Después de eso no recuerdo nada. Esto me fastidia. _

Me concentro y abstengo a acostarme. Relajo mis músculos- en pose india- y regulo mi respiración.

-_Ojalas y funcione.-_

FASH BACK

Se escucho una gran explosión, lo que provoco que los guardias de aquel sitio corrieran en busca del origen de aquel escándalo.

-¡¿Qué ah pasado?!-Pregunta un hombre de en sus treinta y algo, colérico.

-Capitán...Ella intento romper la jaula-Explico un azorado guardia.

-¡Tu!-Apuntando a una joven-Deja de hacer tanto escándalo, sabes perfectamente que no podrás salir.-

La aludida ignoro su comentario para luego patear la barra de metal, sin éxito.

-Eres estúpida-Escupió exasperado-.Ríndete, tú no tienes libertad.-Rio con burla.

-Buotoko*-Dijo con voz calmada.

-Te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso.-Amenazo al ver la mirada suficiente que tenía la muchacha.

Acercándose con prepotencia, extendió una lanza que emitía electricidad en el extremo de la punta de metal, con una clara intención: dañarla.

Retrocedió por instinto, ante la atenta mirada de todos.

-Sí que ladras, pero no muerdes.-Se burlo él.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Okino?-

Estupefacto observo a aquella persona que le llamo. Un joven de estatura alta, piel nívea, ojos zafiros penetrantes e impotentes, llenos de frialdad. Facciones marcadas, delgado y poseía una larga melena plateada.

-S-señor-Tartamudeo inevitablemente, retrocediendo-Yo solo...-

-Tú qué.-Dijo-Habla-Exigió demandante, al ver que no respondía.

-Esta mocosa intentaba escapar-Fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

Debo aceptar que me sorprendió su estúpida respuesta, sin embargo no dejo que mi rostro alguna emoción.

-Largo-Fue lo que salió de sus labios- Os dicho ¡Largo!-Gruño, mostrando su enojo.

-S-sí señor-Respondieron todos, mientras prácticamente salían corriendo del lugar.

Al ver que no había nadie alrededor avanzo hacia mí y agachándose para quedar en la misma altura dijo.

-No deberías hacer esto-Regaño levemente relajando sus facciones.-Te podrían hacer daño, sino hubiera aparecido...-

-...Los hubiera matado-Lo interrumpí abruptamente.

-Ni si quiera lo digas en broma.-Sonó severo- Sabes perfectamente lo que ocurrirá si haces eso.-

No respondió, ya que conocía la respuesta. De ahí una discusión insignificante y para terminar, con un dolor de cabeza de por medio.

-¿Sabes?-Se sentó en pose india al igual que yo- Puedes ser libre...Siempre y cuando me hagas caso en todo lo que te diga.-

Lo miro curiosa, sin duda es un oni*extraño. No le digo nada, me dedique solamente en asentir una vez.

-Bien. Ahora lo que hay que hacer es...-

FIN DE FLASH BACK

-Lo siento, te desperté.-Escucho que dicían, sacándome de mi transe.

Abro los ojos y lo observo sin inmutarme.

_¿Cuánto tiempo habrá transcurrido?_

-No te preocupes.-Susurre- _Ahora que lo pienso...Me siento extraña. Bueno ahí veré que es lo que pasa_-

-Por cierto-Mirando a la nada- ¿Te duele el cuerpo?-Pregunto con un eje de preocupación.

_-¿Le podré decir que soy en realidad? Se asustara y lo más probable es que me mate o usarme como herramienta. De acuerdo, muy mala idea.-_Luego de unos minutos respondí: Un poco.-Mi voz sonó tajante, no como la esperaba.

-mm- Se sienta en los pies de la cama y me mira con curiosidad.- ¿Puedes recordar algo?

Al deducir que no diría absolutamente nada suspiro.

-Si no quieres contarme no te preocupes, no te presionare. Solo quería saber...-

-No soy del bando enemigo si es lo que te preocupa.-

-¿Qué?-

-Sé que están en guerra con los otros países vecinos, es por eso que Fugaku desconfió de mí. E de suponer que tú también pensarás lo mismo.-Dije distraída.

-Vaya...-

Minato POV.-

- Sé que están en guerra con los otros países vecinos, es por eso que Fugaku desconfió de mí. E de suponer que tú también pensarás lo mismo.-Respondió abstraída.

-Vaya...-Digo sorprendido- _Esta niña no es para nada normal, su forma de hablar es cuidadosamente, me pregunto cómo habrá terminado de esta forma.-_

-No tengo nombre- Me miro directo a los ojos luego del silencio que hice.-

-¿Cómo es eso?- En verdad es extraño.-

-No lo sé. Pregúntales a mis padres con mi hermano difuntos, junto a los viejos decrépitos miedosos.-Sus ojos se oscurecieron un par de minutos sin embargo mantuvo al margen su rostro. No mostro ninguna emoción.-

-¿Por qué?-La miro confundido- _¿Quién eres?-_

_-_Por la sencilla razón de que soy algo que no debió existir.-Dijo indiferente.-

-¿Qué?_ ¡¿Cómo puede decirlo tan fácilmente?! _¡¿Quién te dijo eso?! _¡Es apenas una niña!_

_-_No me gusta repetir las cosas.-Giro su cabeza ignorándome.

-_De acuerdo, es una persona muy orgullosa y no le gusta hablar si no es necesariamente. _No deberías de pensar así.-

-¿Por qué? Si es la verdad, soy un error, y como todo error tiene que ser eliminado.-Me miro desafiante...Y con ¿burla?-

-Todos tenemos derecho a existir.-Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decirle.

-Eso es estúpido.-Riendo entre dientes, con ironía- Si dices eso, más pronto que tarde te arrepentirás. No sabes que hay haya afuera.-

No lo pude evitar, mis ojos me delataban. Estoy extraordinariamente anonadado. Al darme cuenta que me miraba con superioridad y con burla, carraspeé recobrando la compostura.

-¿Tú sabes lo que hay?-

-Esto es aburrido.-Expreso mientras bostezaba y se tiraba hacia atrás.

-Pero qué...-

-Calla-Me dijo mientras ponía su mano en mi boca.-Estoy convaleciente, y no me apetece hablar.-Me dijo, la mira consternado de nuevo.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que volviera hablar.

-¿Algún día me lo dirás?-

-Eso... No te lo aseguro.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por la sencilla razón de que tendría que matarte, si ese fuera el caso, claro.-Me miro neutral, sin embargo noté la frialdad de sus palabras y mirada.

-Sé defenderme.-

-Y no lo dudo. También no dudo, en absoluto que darías todo por proteger esta aldea, que por cierto es totalmente patética. Los sentimientos son inútiles, te hacen débil y más que nada. Los humanos son infinitamente imbéciles e ingenuos.-Su voz fue mordaz.-Cuando menos te lo esperes, te arrepentirás de tus propias decisiones, te lo aseguro.-Carraspeo-¿Me puedes dejar sola por favor? Quiero descansar.-

En silencio me encamine a la puerta, aun confundido por lo que acababa de decir. Antes de salir por completa de la instancia, la escuche en un murmullo.

-Tengo una duda, humano.-

Me di media vuelta, extrañado con el término de _humano_.

-Dime.-Respondo.

-¿Es...?-dudo un poco en continuar-Olvídalo. Otro día.-Corto dándose media vuelta, dándome la espalda. Finalizando la conversación.

Aturdido cerré la puerta.

-_Presiento que muchas cosas cambiarán con la llegada de ella.-_

**Unos meses después.**

Mikoto POV.-

Estábamos a unos días de navidad. Hay nieve en todo Konoha, cosa que rara vez ocurre. Maravillada por la nieve, miro a mi lado, en donde se encuentra mi querido esposo: Fugaku.

En estas semanas han ocurrido infinidades de sucesos de diversas categorías, entre unas de las más graciosas y en otras muy frustrantes. Gracias a la compañía de aquella pequeña criatura. Recuerdo el primer encuentro con ella. Me asuste mucho al ver su condición.

FLASH BACK

Nos encontrábamos en las afueras de la aldea de la hoja, en un arrollo, por el calor sofocante intentábamos refrescarnos ahí. Kushina y yo, descansábamos en la orilla en una gran roca, mientras ambos ellos se encontraban en el agua.

-Y dime. ¿Qué tal están con tu marido?-Me pregunto curiosa pero divertida observando el juego infantil que se estaba desarrollando en frente.

-Conoces como es el.-Le dije también mirando en la misma dirección, entretenida.-Le cuesta mostrar sus emociones, pero cuando estamos solos es muy demostrativo.-Reí con un leve sonrojo.

-Oh.-Me miro sorprendida luego de ensanchar una sonrisa picara.- ¿Tan demostrativo es? Mejor dicho...Tened cuidado, no vaya ser que algo llegue más temprano de lo esperado. Por los demostrativos que son.-Rio con ganas al ver mi cara.-

-¡Kushina!-Le reprimo intentando apagar los cosquilleos de mi estomago.-No digas eso, tu sabes.-

No me respondió, tan solo soltó otra risotada intentando en vano, respirar.

-Lo siento, lo siento-Suspiro, recuperando el aliento.-¡Es que te vez tan adorable, cuando estas abochornada!-

-Ni lo menciones.-Le advertí.-

No respondió. Un cómodo silencio nos rodeaba, cuando algo me dio por mirar a mi izquierda. Vi a algo o _alguien_ caer en una extraordinaria velocidad. Asombrada me levante de un salto, trotando e ignorando el llamado de mi querida amiga, me encamine hacia lo que quien-sabe-que-fue.

Al llegar, contemple asombrada a una pobre niña de no más de dies años, tirada, completamente sangrando en una gran cantidad y una infinidad de heridas en su pequeño cuerpo. Actuando rápido la agarre lo más delicada que pude y partí corriendo con los demás.

-¡Chicos!-Grite asustada, aun con el cuerpo de la pequeña.- ¡Necesitamos ir urgente a Konoha!-

Llegue hasta ellos y lo que pude percibir eran las caras confusas y sorprendidas plasmadas en sus rostros.

-¡Pero qué...!-Chillo-¡Mikoto no hay tiempo ella...!-

-Cálmate-Escuche la voz calmada voz de Minato.- Dámela-Me ordeno.

Sin titubear le entregue el cuerpo.

-Nos vemos haya.-Fue lo último que se escucho que decía antes de desaparecer en un parpadeo.

- Vamos.- Dirigiéndose a las pertenencias.-Lo más seguro es que se haya ido a su casa, para no levantar sospechas.-

Nosotras asentimos mientras recogíamos todo y nos marchábamos.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-_No esperaba que nuestras vidas cambiaran tanto luego de aquello.-_Suspiro mientras la miraba tiernamente.-_Fue una bendición.-_

-¿Qué es lo que me miras tanto?-Escucho la voz calmada de ella.

-No es nada pequeña.-Le digo sonriendo todavía.

-No me llames pequeña.-Gruño con molestia.

Causando risas de parte de todos.

-Pero si eres una enana.-Le dijo con sorna Minato.

-¿Quieres pelea humano?-Lo miro retadoramente, tentándolo.

Narración Normal.-

Antes que pudiera decir algo si quiera, recibió un _pequeño_ golpe en la cabeza, cortesía de Uzumaki.

-¡No digas bobadas!-Riño la pelirroja- Es una niña ¡Por Dios! No actúes tan infantilmente.-

-¡Pero...!-Intento justificarse.

-No necesito que me defiendas. Puedo sola, tengo voz, manos y pies para defenderme.-Le dijo mientras miraba fríamente a ambos.

Para luego darse media vuelta encaminándose a quien sabe dónde.

Curiosamente no había nadie alrededor de ellos.

Kushina POV.-

La mire dolida por sus palabras, pero no dije nada, siempre era así.

_**No necesito que me defiendas.**_

_-Siempre es igual ¿Por qué es así? Es como si evitara vincular lazos con los demás. No lo comprendo...-_Suspiro con frustración- ¿Por qué te comportas de esta forma?-Le pregunto.

-No es de tu incumbencia.-Fue lo que colmo mi paciencia.

-¡Claro que es de mi incumbencia!-Respondo enojada.-Me preocupo por ti, nos preocupamos por ti ¿Es que no lo entiendes? No sé qué te habrá ocurrido para que llegues a ser de esta forma, pero nosotros no tenemos la culpa de ello.-Termino de decir para luego lanzar un suspiro de desesperación.

-Já.-Se dio media vuelta para observarme con desprecio.-Todos ustedes son igual, asquerosos e inútiles humanos.-La miramos sorprendidos.-Ninguno de ustedes puede comprenderlo. Por favor ¿Preocuparse por mi? No creas que soy ingenua, se cuales pueden ser sus intenciones.-Se dio la vuelta completamente para levar la cabeza en alto.- Los humanos son tan imbéciles. Y ustedes no son la excepción.-Termino de decir para luego soltar una risa sombría mientras su mirada era indescriptible.

Agache la mirada, intimidada por la mirada furiosa que tenía en esos momentos ella. Luego de un minuto de silencio se escuchó un golpe sordo, al alzar la mirada, encontrándome a Minato parado adelante de Saya, la cual tenía el rostro corrido y la mejilla sonrojada.

-Te prohíbo hablarle de esa forma a Kushina.-Dijo severo.-

-Púdrete.-Gruño mientras pateaba a Minato mandándolo lejos.-

Abrimos los ojos pasmados. Levantándose con lentitud la mirándola impasible.

-Tu.-Tiritando, ocultando sus ojos en sus cabellos-Como mierda te atreves.-Gruño alzando la mirada encolerizada.- ¡Asqueroso humano! ¡Como mierda te atreves a pegarme!-Dando un paso desafiante mientras gruñía-¡Agrádese que no te eh matado por tus anteriores osadías! ¡Estúpido humano, me has colmado la poca paciencia que tengo!-Diciendo esta con un puño en alto, se dirigió directo al rubio.

Justo cuando se iba a impulsar se detuvo repentinamente.

-Pero que...-Dijo extrañada- ¡Cállate!-Ordeno tapándose los oídos y cerrando fuertemente los ojos.- ¡TE DIJE CALLATE!- Grito agachándose negando frenéticamente.- ¡Detente!-Chillo-¡Alto!-Ahogando un sollozo sin lagrimas.-

-¿Saya?- llamó alarmada pelo azulado, al igual que todos.

-¡Aléjense!-Ordeno con la voz entrecortada.- ¡Dije, aléjense!-Dando pasos hacia atrás ida.

-_¡¿Qué diablos ocurre?!-_

Intentamos nuevamente acercarnos sin embargo sin previo aviso salió corriendo velozmente. Instantáneamente la seguimos.

No sé cuánto tiempo corrimos, lo que si es que estábamos a fuera de la aldea. Corriendo desesperadamente para detenerla.

Me detuve al ver que Mikoto se detuvo, completamente roja a punto de desmayarse.

-Te tengo.-Le dije en un suspiro, mientras evitaba que se callera.- ¡Fugaku!-Lo llamo en un grito.

El aludido miro hacia atrás y al encontrar en aquella situación a su hermosa esposa, regreso.

-¿Estás bien?- Su mirada mostraba la gran preocupación que tenia por ella.

-Si.-Respondió apenas-Vayan por ella.-

-No.-Le dije por el.-Tú quédate con Mi-chan*.-

-De acuerdo.- Dijo algo ronco.

-Ten cuidado.-Me miro preocupada.

A lo que yo le giñe un ojo y dije despreocupada-Tranquila.-

Corriendo nuevamente en la dirección en la que se fueron.

-_Vamos, vamos.-_

Me localizaba muy lejos de ellos.

_-Me debo a apresurar.-_

Pensando en eso, aumente la velocidad.

Saya POV.-

Quería gritar como loca, desde hace mucho tiempo que no sentía comezón en los ojos, queriendo llorar, ahora tenía aquella necesidad. No ayudaba mucho aquellas imágenes que continuamente inundaban en mi mente, hacían que mi corazón una fuerte clavada, ahogándome.

_-Maldita seas, maldita seas. ¡Maldición! Justo ahora tenía que..._

FLASH BACK

-¡Perecerán!-Se escucho que decía Madara Uchiha en la cima de un gran altura en una montaña- Al igual que todos lo de esa asquerosa aldea.-Termino de decir mientras reía retorcidamente.

Mordiendo su pulgar, sacando sangre continuamente haciendo unos movimientos de manos rápidamente. Para luego colocar sus palmas en la tierra.

-Ahora... ¡Destruye a esta aldea! ¡Cáusale dolor como me lo hicieron a mí! -Grito con devoción-¡Hazlos perecer en el infinito dolor!-Riendo como maniaco, luego de escucharse un PUF.

Como contestación se escucho un gruñido satisfactorio, al dispersarse el humo apareció un gigantesco zorro con pelaje anaranjado, una sonrisa macabra con los dientes afilados.

Mirando por el rabillo del ojo rojizo, sonrió con alternaría al ver aquel hombre.

-¡Ahora ve y destruye todo!-Grito.

Tras otro rugido, se impulso con sus nueve colas a la aldea de la hoja, destrozando a todo aquel que encontraba.

Gritos de agonía se escuchaban, llantos, lamentaciones. El zorro estaba acabando con muchas vidas.

Completamente sediento de sangre.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

-¡Saya!-Escuche la voz del El rayo amarillo de Konoha.-¡Por favor, detente!-Grito.

Ignorando el dolor en el pecho me detuve. Dándole la espalda.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-Pregunto a un metro y medio de distancia.

-No te incumbe.-Fue lo que logre decir con mucho esfuerzo.

-¡Claro que sí!-Por el tono que utilizo he de suponer que se sintió herido.- ¿Por qué no dices que es lo que te ocurre? Estamos preocupado por ti. Ten un poco de fe en nosotros, por favor.-

No conteste, no es que no quisiera, solamente fue causa del dolor punzante que me impedía hablar.

-¿Por qué no dices nada?-Pregunto mientras avanzaba un paso.-¿Es que no nos tienes la suficiente confianza?-Cuestiono otra vez, dando otro paso-¡Solo tratamos de ayudarte!-Exclamo, aun caminando.

_-No te me acerques. Te lo pido ¡Márchate! Yo...No sé como reaccionare. Por favor, déjame...Sola._

-Queremos que estés bien, nos preocupamos por ti. Por tu bien, sino, no estaríamos intentando entenderte...-Estaba justo a dos pasos de mi-Es por eso que yo estoy aquí. Me preocupo por ti.-

Algo hizo clic.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunte en un susurro.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Por qué no haces lo mismo que los demás? ¿Por qué lo haces? –

No espere respuesta.

-¡¿Por qué no me abandonas como ellos lo hicieron?! ¡¿Por qué eres tan estúpido en no entender que estas en peligro conmigo alrededor?! ¡¿Por qué...no comprendes que soy un monstruo que lo único que hace es matar?!-Pregunto gritando.

-Por que se que no lo eres.-Fue lo que respondió.

_**Sé que siempre estaré contigo, mi bebe. Lo juro. Te protegeré.**_

-¡MENTIRA!-Chillo.

_**No dejare que alguien te haga daño, junto con tu mamá, te cuidaremos por siempre.**_

-¡ESO ES MENTIRA, TERMINARAS ALEJANDOTE, DEJANDOME COMPLETAMENTE SOLA!

_**No seas boba, no te abandonare. Mamá y papá también estarán contigo. Hermana tonta. Siempre estaré contigo, cuidándote, como el hermano mayor que soy.**_

- ¡¿POR QUÉ ARRIESGARSE TANTO ESTANDO CONMIGO?!

_**Dije que daría mi vida por ti. No dudes de mi amor por ti. Así que… Sonríe y se feliz por los dos. Mi amor, se libre.**_

- ¡VAS A MORIR SI PERMANECES JUNTO A MÍ! ¡COMO TODOS!-El nudo de mi garganta se hace más grande.-Terminaras... arrastrándome en aquella oscuridad total.-Susurre entrecortadamente.

-No.-Dijo.

-¿Qué?-

-No estás sola. Estamos contigo. Estoy contigo, por esa sencilla razón.-

Me di la vuelta, viendo su rostro y viendo si decía mentiras, lo mostraron sus ojos fue cariño, sinceridad y más que nada: aceptación.

-Ya no encuentras sola, ahora estamos contigo. –

No tengo idea el por qué aquellas palabras fueron lo que me hicieron lanzarme a sus brazos y llorar, aferrándome a él con desesperación.

_**Sé que encontrarás la felicidad, porque tú eres extraordinariamente fe de que encontrarás la felicidad que ansias.**_

_-No sé si esto es una equivocación, pero..._

_Quiero creer en las palabras de este hombre._

_Quiero...aprender a vivir._

_Lo único que tengo claro es que, en este momento, me embarca una inmensa paz que nunca experimente. La seguridad en los brazos de aquel hombre: testarudo, infantil y espontaneo hombre que estoy abrazada._

_**Estoy seguro que algún día aprenderás la importancia de la vida, como también la apreciación de lo que te prohibieron tanto. Cree en ti y defiende hasta el final de tus días por todo lo que luchas, por aquellas personas que seguramente conocerás y realizaras extraordinarios recuerdos.**_

_**Porque sencillamente eres...**_

_**...Tú.**_

_¡Hola! Que tal, mis sinceras disculpas por no haber puesto la continuación. No tengo ninguna excusa, así que...En forma de disculpas, lo he hecho mucho más largo. Espero que sea de su agrado._

_Otra cosa, muchas gracias por los RR, se los agradezco de corazón. _

Dulzee22_: Me alegra que te haya gustado, y si, la continuare...Espero con ansias que te haya gustado la continuación. Bueno, un abrazo de oso y cuídate._

Karina Natsumi: _Muy buenas, gracias por tu comentario. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Bueno me despido con un abrazo, cuídate mucho. _

Setsuna17: _Jajá. Gracias por tu comentario, de verdad, espero que te guste también este chapter. Bueno, sin más que decir, un beso y cuídate arto. _

_Glosario:_

_Roba: Asno._

_Buotoko: Chico extremadamente feo._

_Oni: Demonio._

_Sin más que decir. Cuídense mucho te. Un gran abrazo y un kiss.¿_

_Gracias por leer._

_Atte_

_Yukiko17_


End file.
